


Spin the Bottle ... a What If story

by Muirnin



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Hummelberry Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muirnin/pseuds/Muirnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if ... Rachel didn't kiss Blaine at the party but instead Kurt Hummel ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At The Party

§ Spin the Bottle §  
~^~^~^~  
By Muirnin Cocan

 

Spin the Bottle … aWhat if story  
“I’m still trying to impress Blaine … Can’t get too sloppy … Clearly he doesn’t have the same concern” Kurt tells his step-brother Finn who was not drinking because he was the designated driver this night.  
As Kurt watched Blaine bounce around in a sloppy and drunken state … the interest of impressing the guy he brought with him fizzled out … so resolutely Kurt made a decision and went over to the bar … then looking at the choises that Puck had secured from Rachel’s dad’s liquor cabinate … grabbed a full bottle of single malt scotch for himself and settled down to watch those around him … while he feels the buzz from the potent alcohol start to take affect.  
Kurt vaguely hears the conversation that Finn and Rachel are having … with Finn tellin Rachel about the different type of girls and what they are like when they drink.  
Taking a long swig off the burning liquid he heard Finn state that Rachel is a needy drunk and that it wasn’t cool. Kurt’s perfectly shaped eyebrows rose high as he heard her response …  
“What kind of girl is this? Let’s play spin the bottle” Rachel slurs as she stumbles to her feet “Who wants to play spin the bottle!”  
Kurt sits down in the circle and watches as each of the group take their turn when it comes to him he spins and it lands on Rachel Berry. Memories of the weak kisses he had once shared with Brittney and the hate kiss from David Karofsky … spike within his memory as he vaguely hears the hoots and hollars of the rest of the Glee kids.  
To the side he hears Finn’s scoff of disgust at the thought of his brother kissing his one- time girlfriend.  
He always wanted to play the leading man part … nobody would take him seriously so Kurt pulled Rachel towards him and even though he was afraid he wouldn’t do well … his heart beating a thousand times per minute … he figures he will just make this seem like he is playing a part for a play and just let nature take its course.  
As his lips desended onto hers all around them went silent as his eyes opened wide in surprise when he realized he really enjoyed kissing Rachel … so he then adjusted his mouth towards hers to deepen the kiss. He was now addicted to the way she kissed …  
There was no telling how long the kiss went on for as they just kept going until they had to get air. When they began to pull away they stared at each other’s eyes and Kurt felt complete for the first time in his life … Sure he still had an attraction to Blaine but the feelings he was flooded with from Rachel were like nothing he had ever experienced.  
“You never kissed me like that Kurtie!” Brittney’s voice penetrated his alcohol soaked brain.  
“You aren’t Rachel …” Kurt grinned as he leaned down and kissed her again their participation in the game were completely lost in each other and they wandered over to the sofa in the corner of the basement.  
“And here I was thinking you were telling me the truth that you were gay when you actually were in lust with Rachel Berry” seethed a fuming Mercedes Jones as she continued to play the game.  
HUDSON-HUMMEL RESIDENCE  
Burt was busy in the kitchen trying to cook eggs using a cookbook that Kurt had given him. Finn came in and got himself a big glass of milk.  
“How was the party last night? Did you boys have fun?” Burt asked his step son.  
“Well it was kind of boring … I don’t know about Kurt … he didn’t come home last night … er … he had fallen asleep on the sofa at Rachel’s … I was going to go pick him up later.” Finn said “I did bring Blaine with me though and put him to bed in Kurt’s room … I hope that’s alright.”  
“Is there a reason why Kurt didn’t come home last night? I mean you could have woken him up …” Burt said to Finn. He watched Finn’s expression and could tell there was more than what was being told. “Were you boys drinking last night?”  
“I didn’t drink … I was the designated driver …” Finn said.  
“But everyone else? Where were LeRoy and Hiram?” Burt asked.  
“Burt … I don’t feel comfortable with snitching on the others …” Finn said.  
“Finn, did your brother drink last night?” Burt asked him point blank. Finn’s head bent low and he nodded yes. “What about Blaine you said he is in Kurt’s bed … was he too drunk to drive back home?” Again Finn nodded his head. “Alright, thank you for being honest with me Finn … now where were Rachel’s fathers … and why didn’t Kurt just come home with you?”  
“It was Mr and Mr Berry’s date weekend in Cincinatti or Cleveland … could have been Akron … as for Kurt after he started drinking I got into an argument with Rachel … they all started to play spin the bottle and Kurt and Rachel started kissing. I got uncomfortable watching them kiss and so I kind of left the room. I’m sorry I didn’t keep better track of my little brother …”  
Burt listened to the tale and was surprised. “I thought that Kurt was interested in Blaine?”  
“He was and he was trying to not drink for the longest time last night but then he realized that Blaine didn’t have the same presence of mind or the same concerns for not getting sloppy drunk … so ah … he surrendered and started drinking like the other guys were … not sure what happened when he spun the bottle and it landed on Rachel but something changed between them both …” Finn said sadly “If we were talking food it was as if they were both starving …”  
Thinking about his son, Burt just shook his head contemplating what this meant with regard to his son’s sexuality. Perhaps he had just wanted to see if he could live up to the male persona that he was destined to portray … He had heard years ago from one of the women he had grown up with who ended up married to one of his high school buddies that before Tuck, she was a lesbian but she ‘changed’ because of Tuck and for no other men.  
Maybe Rachel was Kurt’s only other … He figured he would wait and talk to Kurt. Turning he looked at Finn and saw the sadness in his eyes. He was back to dating Quinn Fabray but whenever Finn spoke about Rachel … the first impression Burt got was Rachel was tied to Finn’s soul … or so he thought.  
“Finn, I’m not going to say I know what is going on between you and Rachel … but if there is anything going on between Kurt and Rachel … please don’t do anything to sabatage it alright? I know you have feelings for Rachel … but its very possible … Kurt has feelings for her as well … or it could just be … because of the alcohol. I’ll tell you what … I’m going to go over to the Berry’s and see if I can get Kurt up and back home … Do me a favor see if you can get Blaine up and out of here before we get back.” Burt asked his step son.  
“Alright Burt …” Finn said grabbing a slice of toast and heading upstairs. Walking into Kurt’s room he saw Blaine start to wake up groaning. “You alive dude?”  
“Oh what happened.” Blaine said groggily. “Where am I?”  
“You’re at our house … you were too drunk to get home … This is Kurt’s room.” Finn said. “You feel up to getting home now?”  
“Yeah give me a few to wake up … where’s Kurt?” Blaine asked.  
“He’s still at Rachel’s … his Dad is going to go pick him up since we had all gone there together.”  
“Kurt stayed at Rachel’s? I thought he was like me … er … gay.”  
“He is … not sure what happened last night. Anyway, Kurt does have towels in his bathroom and if you need any moisturizers or whatever its all over there on those shelves.”  
“Thanks Finn … I guess I should be getting home … Let Kurt know I will call him ok?” Blaine said as he made his way into the bathroom.  
BERRY RESIDENCE  
The scent and warmth spread through Kurt … the slight pounding of his brain woke him up. It was a sudden shock to find himself tucked along side Rachel Berry in her bed … he was only wearing his boxer’s and undershirt. As he laid there with his arms wrapped around his rival, he remembered the completeness he had felt when they had first kissed the night before.  
Gently shaking her arm “Rach … I think its time to wake up.” He said gently trying not to shock her too much. She was laying on his right arm so he couldn’t move very well. He chuckled as he watched as she arched and stretched like a cat that is not quite ready to move … but then suddenly her eyes shot open and she stared at Kurt who looked at her and gave her a gentle smile.  
“Morning Rachel …” Kurt said very quietly.  
“Oh Kurt I am so sorry … I … ah …” she suddenly had a look of pure confusion on her face her eyes flashing around at the room that they were in “Kurt … we are in my bed … in my room … I’m not dreaming that right?”  
Giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead “you are not dreaming …”  
“I didn’t imagine it … you kissed me last night … and you enjoyed it …” Rachel said slowly trying to make sure that she hadn’t made things up in her head … like she had at times with Finn.  
The smile on Kurt’s face told the tale … “Yes I did kiss you and yes … I did enjoy it … a lot more than I ever though I would with anyone who wasn’t male …”  
“Really?” Rachel said her eyes wide in surprise as Kurt hugged her closer in his arms and kissed the top of her head.  
“Really … now do you mind if I use your restroom … I should probably get dressed and somehow get home …” Kurt asked.  
“Yes, go right ahead … there are some new tooth brushes in the drawer and use whatever you need … we sort of missed out mositurizing last night … I will go down stairs and make a couple of smoothies … should help any residual headaches …” Rachel said as she sat up and grabbed her robe to throw on.  
“And after I brush my teeth I am going to kiss you again … so I can prove to you and myself that last night was not a fluke …” Kurt said as he began to head towards the restroom hearing the light giggle as she left the room.  
Rachel had moved towards her fathers’ bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth as well as make sure that she didn’t look that bad. She was surprised that with the amount she drank and as drunk as she had been she had no real hang over …  
Working efficiently she made multi-fruit smoothies as well as some multi-grain toast with different jams then remembering that Kurt drank coffee she pulled out the French Press and began making a pot of coffee just for him.  
When Kurt came down he crept up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist then turned her around capturing her mouth in his immediately reveling in the same feeling of completeness that had enveloped him the night before.  
“Now that is a much better Good Morning …” Kurt said as he leaned his forehead against Rachel’s.  
“I have breakfast made … including some coffee …” gaining her another kiss from the young man with the bluest eyes she had ever seen.  
As they sat and ate they spoke quietly of their hopes and dreams for the future. Rachel spoke about how lonely it would be without Kurt at McKinley now … Kurt told Rachel how he really wanted to come back to McKinley but with Karofsky still being a bully he was afraid that if word got out about them being a couple that David might do something to Rachel.  
“Please don’t worry about me … yes I will miss you but I doubt that Karofsky would do anything to me for fear that he is going to get expelled. He threatened to kill you … if he does anything to me it will look like it is something of a revenge against you …” Rachel then had a spark of realization “Oh my God … Kurt … is he in love with you? Did he do something to you?” Rachel had theorized “Please tell me …”  
Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at the Jewish beauty before him. “I can’t really talk about what he did to me … but believe me if he does anything to you … he will pay for it …” he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her again … yup … still complete.  
The knock on the front door caused them jump apart and giggle a little then Rachel hurried towards the front door.  
“Oh Mr. Hummel come in … we were just having some breakfast … would you like some coffee or perhaps a smoothie?” Rachel said as bright and cheerful as she could while being terrified of the older man.  
“Thank you Rachel that would be nice … I just came to pick up Kurt if he’s ready.” Burt said as he entered the Berry home.  
“Dad … I was going to call you when it was time to leave … I was just going to …” Kurt started turning to look at Rachel “um … help clean up from last night.”  
“Well, that sounds like a fine plan … why don’t we get started …” Burt said he said as he chugged down the coffee that was handed to him.  
“Sir, why don’t you and Kurt sit and finish your coffee and let me get dressed for the clean up … I won’t be long” she said as she smiled at the Hummel men.  
Running up the stairs she quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a cowl neck sweater … she also took and pulled her hair back into a high pony.  
Hurrying down stairs she could hear Kurt speaking to his father … “complete … that’s the only way I can describe it Dad.”  
“If Rachel makes you feel that way then I am so happy for you son … I told you last year that whatever made you happy would make me happy …”  
“Everything that has happened has turned my life around. Dad, what can I do to keep Rachel safe at McKinley?” Kurt asked.  
“I’m sure your brother would keep an eye on her …” Burt said  
Kurt gave his dad a look that said seriously? “You mean like he kept an eye on me before your wedding? Its not that I don’t trust Finn … I do but Quinn has him wrapped around her little finger and she is very manipulative … she hates Rachel as do many of the other members of Glee … I don’t know what has changed Dad but I have this uncanny desire to protect her … I think the only way I can is by going back to McKinley … but I have to wait until after Regionals … Damn it …”  
“Son, I’m sure that Rachel will be fine … your friends in Glee Club will make sure that she’s alright … and I believe that your brother will keep her safe … despite his girlfriend. Now let’s talk about your decision to return to McKinley … why do you have to wait until after Regionals?”  
“I promised Blaine that I would sing a duet for the Warblers …” Kurt said resolutely.  
Rachel decided now was the best time to reenter the room … “You’re singing at Regionals? That’s marvelous … I’m writing an original song called ‘Get it Right’ … I’ll let you hear it later if you would like …” She said with a smile.  
“I can’t wait to hear it …” Kurt said as he lead the procession down to the basement that was thoroughly thrashed.  
Burt stared at the turmoil that had once been the Berry’s Basement … “Rachel, I won’t let on to your dads about what I am seeing here … what happened here last night”  
“Kurt you have got to know … you have got the worlds greatest dad!” Rachel said  
“He does know … I have the cup he got me that says just that” Burt said with a smile “Seriously though … can you kids promise me that you will not do this again at least not very often …” Burt looked between at the young couple and masked his surprise that Kurt had just automatically wrapped his arm around Rachel as if it was the most natural thing for him to do. “I am glad about one thing though … that you didn’t drink and drive Kurt …” Burt said as he began filling one of the garbage bags with trash that had accumulated “Not sure how I feel about the fact that you spent the night with your girlfriend … or that Blaine spent the night in your bed …”  
“He did what? How did he end up there?” Kurt said incensed … he liked his privacy and to think that someone had been in his bedroom … his sanctuary without his knowledge …  
“Finn brought him back to our house because apparently he was as your brother described … ‘too sloppy drunk to go home’. I don’t think Finn meant to intrude on your sanctuary so don’t be too hard on him.”  
“Well it wasn’t that I was too sloppy drunk to go home … I … er … we fell asleep … not quite sure when everyone else went home.”  
“I didn’t pay much attention to anything else after we played spin the bottle …” Rachel commented collecting the scattered bits of clothing that had somehow been shed “Isn't this Brittney’s bra?” holding up the pink bra that had black polka dots.  
“To be honest I don’t remember … which is surprising as I can usually remember all the different wardrobe changes that people go through … I guess I haven’t paid attention to what she or anyone else has been wearing lately … except perhaps you …” Kurt said as he tossed emptys in the trash. “You do have a habit of dressing like a toddler at times …” he said with a grin “But now you have me and I will help with correcting that one defect you seem to have.”  
Rachel tried to look upset but couldn’t when she started giggling.  
“I can’t believe you have a stage down here … no wonder you love performing so much.” Burt said picking up the salt shaker that had been left on the floor. “I don’t think I have ever heard the two of you sing before …”  
“Dad, would you like to hear us do a number here?” Kurt asked as he looked at Rachel as if confirming that she would want to sing along side him as well.  
“That would be wonderful … but let’s finish cleaning up here and then you can entertain me.”  
It took only about 30 minutes more until the room was back into its prestine condition … when Rachel had pulled a couple of stools up to the stage and looked over at Burt who had sat himself in the chair that Kurt had placed for him to watch.  
“What do you think … should we go old school or theater?” Kurt asked Rachel with a smile.  
“How about … you know which one … if he wants an encore we can treat him to the final number of …”  
“That’s and excellent idea …” Kurt responded never letting her finish her statement as he already knew where she was going with it.  
To look at Burt the surprise that was present could not be more substantiated as he had just seen how in sync their brains were … as if they were reading each other’s minds. He sat back and listend as they had started an instrumental track on the stereo system and he heard a song he hadn’t thought of in years …  
Kurt (Rachel):  
Forget your troubles. (Happy days)  
Come on get happy. (Are here again)  
You better chase all your cares away. (The skies above are clear again)  
Shout hallelujah. (So let's sing a song)  
Come on get happy. (Of cheer again)  
Get ready for the judgement day. (Happy days are here again)  
The sun is shining. Come on get happy. (Shout it now)  
The lord is waiting to take your hand. (There is no one who can doubt it now)  
Shout hallelujah. (So lets tell the world)  
And just get happy. (About it now)  
We are going to the promise land. (Happy days are here again)  
We're heading across the river, soon your cares will all be gone. (There'll be no more from now on)

Rachel and Kurt:  
From now on!

Kurt (Rachel):  
Forget your troubles. (Oh, happy days)  
And just get happy. (Are here again)  
You better chase all your blues away. (The skies above are clear again)  
Shout Hallelujah. (So lets sing a song)  
And just get happy. (Of cheer again)

Rachel:  
Happy times! (Kurt: Happy times!)  
Happy nights! (Kurt: Happy nights!)

Rachel and Kurt:  
Happy days! Are. Here. Again!

Burt began applauding at the talented pair … as Kurt reached over to the controls and made a change to the sound system … the moment that the first notes had chimed Burt saw the look of joy in Rachel’s eyes  
Rachel:  
I'm limited,  
Just look at me,  
I'm limited, and just look at you,  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda.  
So now it's up to you, for both of us  
Now it's up, to you...

Kurt:  
I've heard it said,  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn,  
And we are led, to those who help us most to grow  
If we let them, and we help them in return.  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true,  
But I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you.  
Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun,  
Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood,  
Who can say, if I've been changed for the better?  
Because I knew you, I have been changed for good.

Rachel:  
It well may be that we will never meet again  
In this lifetime,  
So let me say before we part,  
So much of me is made from what I learned from you  
You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart,  
And now, whatever way our stories end,  
I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend.  
Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea,  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood,  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But, because I knew you...

Kurt:  
Because I knew you

Kurt and Rachel:  
I have been changed for good

Rachel:  
And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

Kurt:  
But then, I guess we know there's blame to share

Kurt and Rachel:  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

Kurt (Rachel):  
Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring)  
As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea)  
Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a bird)  
Halfway through the wood (In the wood)

Kurt and Rachel:  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better.

Kurt:  
And because I knew you..

Rachel:  
Because I knew you..

Kurt and Rachel:  
Because I knew you,  
I have been changed for good

During the song the pair had abandoned the the stools and started moving around the stage as if they were at the Gershwin Theater in New York. Burt watched in amazement at the look of love and joy that the pair had for not only each other but for the song that they were singing.  
By the time the song ended Kurt had his arm around Rachel’s waist and gently kissed her on the lips as they finished. The song had more meaning for the pair now than any other time in their lives.  
“Oh I wish that we were singing that at Regionals” Rachel gushed as she leaned into Kurt’s embrace.  
Kurt looked down at Rachel and smiled “All I know is that someday we will go to New York together … I can feel it …”  
“Well, I hate to break this party up but I need to get Kurt home …” Burt said “Kurt I will be out at the truck …” As he walked away from the pair Kurt went to go gather his stuff from upstairs while Rachel walked Burt to the door, “Rachel, thank you for the entertainment and for making such a change in my son’s life …”  
“Mr. Hummel, I can honestly say that it was Kurt who made the change in my life … as much as I thought I loved Finn … those feelings don’t even compare to how I feel about Kurt … its scary at how fast this happened … it almost doesn’t seem real.” Rachel said to Kurt’s father.  
“When the right person comes along … you just know … that’s how it was with Kurt’s Mother and that’s how it is with Carole … Now, I will be out at the truck … say your goodbyes and I will see you soon … I am sure you will be coming over more now since you are seeing my son.” Burt gave Rachel a hug and went out to the black Chevy that was parked in the driveway.  
Rachel turned around to see Kurt standing there with his courier bag hung on his shoulder … what surprised her the most was the tears that were welling in his eyes. She rushed over to him and before she could ask him what was wrong he had enveloped her into a tight hug and whispered in her ear “I love you Rachel Berry.”  
“Love you too …” Rachel whispered back “More than words can say … Call me later?”  
“Absolutely … you have changed me Rachel … no other girl could have … we are going to take things slow … well as slow as you and I are capable of taking things …” Kurt said as he gave her a deep passionate kiss good bye. He walked out her front door leaving her completely breathless.  
Somehow … someway … she had to get Kurt back into McKinley and to the New Directions … she would need to get some of the team together to see what they could come up with to get him back into their fold …

TO BE CONTINUED …


	2. Spin the Bottle Chapter 2

Monday morning saw the most remarkable change in Rachel as she walked into the main hall going towards her locker. She saw the majority of the Glee Crew gathered together in the hall all looking death warmed over with sunglasses on and not looking very good. As she walked up towards them they stared at her like she was an alien.

“You are too chipper this morning Hobbit” Santana said in a growl her blood shot eyes hidden behind the dark sunglasses she as well as the other members of the team wore.

“I’m sorry if you are still feeling the affects from the party … You do know the remedy to keep from having a hangover right? That if you drink equal parts of water with the amount of alcohol it will decrease the need for the hair of the dog … or whatever the hell it is that you all have been drinking …” Rachel said with a smile “I got a great nights sleep and drank plenty of water the next day … I feel wonderful. Oh and by the way … the mess that you all have left me with … its been cleaned up …”

Mercedes stared at the brunette diva and glared “Like digging knives into people? You knew I liked him … what gives you the right to take everything you want?”

Rachel stared at the black beauty and was shocked “I didn’t take him … he chose me … You know what … I have had enough of this … the fact that Kurt and I are together is nobody’s business …” She turned to leave and ran smack into David Karofsky “Oh wonderful another person I really don’t want to see”

As she tried to move past him Karofsky grabbed her arm “Hey where do you think your going?”

“I would like to get to the class I am supposed to be at and I would recommend that you do as well … all of you.” 

As Rachel turned and looked at the team as she addressed them she noticed that they had all disappeared … ‘well great lot of help they are in my time of need’ Rachel thought as she tried to get her arm free from Karofsky’s grasp “You are hurting me … Let go of me now or I will make sure that you will be permanently removed from this school … You may have gotten Kurt out of here but you are not getting me out of here.”

“Ah so it’s true … the fag has a hag? Are you little Kurty’s Hag now? How stupid do you think I am. I’ll show you what a real man is like …” then releasing her arm he said “later” and walked away.

The cheerful expression that Rachel had arrived with was drastically destroyed. She looked around again and found that none of the Glee Kids were even hiding to protect her. 

Feeling the tears well up in her eyes she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself … heading to her first class of the day … it was going to be a very long day.

GLEE CLUB REHEARSAL – McKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL – CHOIR ROOM

Later in the afternoon she walked into the Glee rehearsal but her heart wasn't in it for once. As she sang back up with the others however … the words to the song she had written resonated through her mind … 

Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders  
What can you do when your good isn't good enough

The team hated her … she was used to that … not having anyone else to rely on bothered her but like the hatred towards her talent … she was used to that as well.

“Rachel, are you alright?” Mr Shuester asked her during rehearsal.

“Why … don’t I look alright?” Rachel responded.

“She’s probably reliving her make out session with Lady Hummel” Santana added in.

“I’m fine … just a bit shaken up from the confrontation with Karofsky earlier.”

“What did that bastard do?” Shouted Finn.

“Decided since Kurt isn’t here he was going to show me what a real man could do … Later” Rachel said figuring if anything did happen to her then someone else would know.

“Oh please … David is just acting out … he’s a bully … he won’t do anything to you.” Said Quinn.

“Well let’s hope that you all are right … now if rehearsal is over I need to go.” Rachel said.

“Gonna go smack lips with Kurt again?” Mercedes said with resentment … 

“Mercedes I have no idea why you are so mad … but yes Kurt and I have a date tonight … anyway …” turning back to Mr Schue “May I leave?”

Will looked around at the hate filled glares that were all drilling their way into Rachel … “yes you can go Rachel but the rest of you need to stay put for a bit.”

The grumbles and groans that resonated around the room didn’t surprise him … he waited until Rachel had left the room and turned to the rest of the team.

“Now will someone explain to me why there was so much hatred and resentment against Rachel?” Will said looking at each and every team member.

“She’s just a bitch …” Santana said “She will do or say anything to get her way … and now she’s flaunting her fraud of a romance with Lady Hummel …”

“You guys said that earlier … how did that happen?” Asked Will.

“We were all playing spin the bottle the other night at a party and they hooked up … So for the second time she is in a relationship with a member of a rival team …” Quinn said vehemently.

“I see … well Kurt is part of this Glee family … we already know that he is not going to reveal our secrets to the Warblers and Rachel will not betray us …” Will said matter of factly.

“This is a CLUB not a Family … and I don’t trust the pair of them … I mean Hummel has lied about himself … He’s not …” Santana yelled waving her hand around in the air “whatever …” then putting both hands up in a stop motion “… Just trust my Psychic Mexican Third Eye … they are hiding something … something big …”

“It’s the truth Mr. Schue … they are practically inseparable now … they weren’t like that before when Karofsky’s bullying forced Kurt to leave McKinley … I would hate to see what they are like if they both went to the same school …” Finn said still disbelieving his ‘brother’ was dating his ex-girlfriend.

“Alright then lets work on our songs for Regionals … Lets work on our song ‘Loser Like Me’ …” Mr Schue said confident that his ‘Kids’ would work things out for the best.

Out in the parking lot it was a different matter all together. Rachel had gone to her car and was getting ready to leave but when she turned the key she found that there was nothing. Grabbing her phone she called Kurt.

“Hi honey … I was just trying to leave the school now … yeah but I tured the key and all of a sudden there was nothing … my car just won’t start … Oh really? … thank you so much … I know we were planning on having a date tonight this just means we will see each other sooner … I promise I will stay put in my car … I Love you too …” Rachel smiled as she put her phone away.

Suddenly there was a sound behind her and she realized that she wasn’t alone in the car. “Later is now bitch” Karofsky said as he grabbed her by the neck and yanked her backwards towards the backseat of the car. 

She tried to sound the horn with her foot as she felt her body getting yanked backwards but even the horn wasn’t working with whatever had been done to the electrical system.

She prayed for Kurt or someone to magically appear. She knew that Glee Club was almost over but nobody else had appeared. Despite the strength in her arms and legs she couldn’t fight a boy the size of David Karofsky. 

The squeezing of his hand around her neck was cutting off her air and with the major pressure on her throat … she was gasping for breath and she was failing … she couldn’t get enough air to be able to scream for help.

Suddenly the world faded to black …

What happened after would only be left to speculation … but she heard sirens as she began to come around … her head was in the lap of the man she loved and when she opened her eyes she saw his beautiful face bruised and tears were in his eyes.

“Hello beautiful … I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner but he will never hurt you again.” Kurt said softly.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn’t udder a word … her eyes were wide with fear.

“Oh don’t honey … its alright … you are going to be fine … you have been through a traumatic experience and its not uncommon for this to happen.”

Rachel could tell that they were outside of her car … she turned her head and looked around as best as she could and saw the feet of kids approaching but Coach Sue as well as Mr. Schue were holding everyone back. 

Turning her head to the other side she saw what appeared to be David Karofsky laying on the ground … a tire iron laying next to him and blood coming out of his head.

She turned her head and looked back up at Kurt and gave him a questioning eye as if asking him what happened.

“I know you want answers Rach … but I already was told that I can’t say anything more than what I have … once the Lima PD get here they will question me and then we can talk. I’m sorry about our date falling through tonight. But I had promised you that I would protect you with everything in me and I meant what I said. I love you so much Rachel”

Gently Kurt laid a kiss on her forehead. He leaned down close to her ear and started softly singing …

I'd do anything for you dear anything  
for you mean everything to me  
I know that I'd go anywhere   
for your smile anywhere  
for your smile everywhere I see

I'd risk life and limb To keep you in the swim  
Yes I'd do anything Anything?  
Anything for you

Having heard the sound of the officers approaching Kurt had jumped the entire song just to convey to Rachel what he had and would do to protect her. Her eyes filled with tears again. As he helped her to her feet she was massively unsteady.

“Finn … can you come here please” Kurt called to his brother. “I need you to call Dad let him know what is going on … also I need you to help Rachel … she’s a bit shaky at the moment …”

“Dude I will call your dad … but I have no idea how to help Rachel.” Finn said.  
Puck came up and said “I’ll help Rachel … no worries with that … I’ll protect your girl Kurt.”

“Thanks Puck … I’m sure that the hospital is going to need to check her over … Just make sure her Dads’ know what has happened …” Kurt said as he felt the handcuffs close around his wrists behind him. “This is not an accessory I normally wear …” looking at Rachel who was beginning to cry again he said “Honey I will be alright … let the doctor’s make sure you are ok … I Love you …”

Puck held onto the quivering girl as she nodded her head and mouthed love you back to Kurt. As the former couple watched the young Warbler get put into the back of the police car Rachel took the moment to look back at where David Karofsky was laying and saw as the coroner covered his body with a sheet.  
She started hyperventilating as she realized that extent that Kurt had gone for her …   
The bully was really dead.


	3. Spin the Bottle Chapter 3

The bully was really dead.

Lima Memorial Emergency Center

As Rachel sat in the tiny enclosure at the Lima Memorial Emergency Center she struggled with her mind trying to remember everything that happened.

She had felt those hands around her throat … squeezing the life out of her … the intolerable weight of a … bully … clawing at her clothes … when she had blacked out she had the feeling that Kurt had arrived but she had not been sure … all she remembered was the feeling of violation.

She shuttered at the thought that … that Neanderthal had touched her in anyway shape or form. She worried about Kurt … he had put on such a brave face for her as the Lima Police had taken him away … in HANDCUFFS … Rachel looked over at Puck who was seated quietly in the chair.

Puck looked up at Rachel “Did you need something? A drink, magazine …”

Rachel just mimicked writing something down and Puck handed her a dry erase pen and a small notepad sized white board that one of the nurses had left with him just for this purpose.

Taking the offered items from her one-time paramour she began writing.

“What is happening with Kurt?” she wrote then turned it around and let Puck see what she wrote.

“I wish I could tell you Rach … but the number he did on Karofsky … I just wish I had gotten out there in time to help.”

“No Noah … its bad enough knowing that Kurt may have killed someone because of me …”

“Rachel … He did it because he was trying to protect you and stop that animal from hurting you more than he did. I can tell he loves you …” Puck said “I honestly didn’t think he had it in him … but go figure.”

Sighing she shivered again from the cold as well as the fact that she was only in a hospital gown. Her head popped back up when she heard someone come into the room … it was her daddy Hiram Berry.

“Oh my little Rachelah …” Hiram said as he wrapped his arms around his only daughter” “your dad is down at the police station to check on Kurt or he would have been here.” He turned and said “Thank you for keeping an eye on her Noah.”

“It was my pleasure … us Jews need to stick together … er … sir” Puck said suddenly realizing how racist he had sounded just then. “Kurt and Rachel are my friends despite the attitudes from others at the school … I don’t like to see friends in trouble and not wanting to help.”

Rachel quickly wrote again “I appreciate it Noah and I know that Kurt will too … Daddy? Is Dad going to represent Kurt or does Burt have a different attorney?”

“I’m sure that Burt will probably let your Father represent Kurt … he told me that he would be doing it for the Hummel’s at no charge …”

“Oh Thank you Daddy!” she wrote.

When the Doctor came in to begin examining the young woman both her father and Puck had gone out to the waiting area. A police investigator had come in and began to take pictures of her body and started taking his own notes of the amount of damage that David Karofsky had done on her … 

LIMA POLICE DEPARTMENT

Kurt cringed as he had the placard placed around his neck and his mug shot taken. He had always seen in magazines the horrible mugshots of famous people … before and after they had become famous … He guessed this would be his and the fact that he had been beaten so severely before he had been able to land the fatal blow was surprising.

His hands and knuckles had shown all the signs of defensive and offensive wounds. The fact that the person that David Karofsky was attempting to rape was his girlfriend was also not lost on the investigators. When he was brought into the interrogation room after having his rights read to him he saw LeRoy Berry along with his father Burt Hummel sitting at the table.

“Are you alright son?” Burt asked Kurt who was slowly lowering himself to the chair in obvious pain.

“I’ll live … I am just feeling the effects of not exercising as often as I should. I’m more concerned about Rachel … have you heard anything?” Kurt asked the concern and sincerity pronounced in his voice.

“I just got of the phone with Hiram … they are examining her now … but on behalf of Hiram and I … Kurt thank you for rescuing our daughter … she is our entire world …”

“I just wish I had gotten there sooner.”

“Mr Hummel, I’m Sergeant Thompson of the Lima Police Department … we need to know your side of the story. What can you tell us?”

“I had just gotten a call from Rachel … she’s my girlfriend and she said that she was scared because for some unknown reason her car just wouldn’t turn over at all. I was heading that way anyway since I was going to pop in and see all the Glee Club so I told her to stay put in the car and I would meet her there. It was only like no more than 7 or 8 minutes between the call and when I got there … 

“I don’t think he got to the point that he had penetrated her with his … penis … but I know he had torn her clothes off and ripped her panties. I grabbed the first thing I could as I jumped out of my Suburban … a Tire Iron … The first time I swung the tire iron at his back he had his hands … down there on her.” Tears were dripping down Kurt’s cheeks as he remembered how scared he was for Rachel with the fact that he could see Karofsky’s fingers buried deep inside her and she was not conscious at that moment.

“Mr Hummel … could you see what exactly he was doing to Miss Berry?” Sergeant Thompson asked as delicately as he could.

Kurt nodded his head and sighed “He was ramming his fingers inside of her … but there was no response from Rachel as she appeared to not be conscious or moving other than from the force of Karofsky forcing himself on her …” Kurt said his head still bent low as the tears kept flowing down his cheeks. 

Both his father and Rachel’s dad LeRoy had their hands resting on his shoulders to give him comfort to the young man.

“Alright, now what happened after you hit him with the tire iron the first time.” The balding sergeant asked.

“He had pulled back out of the car still holding Rachel by her … private parts … dragging her out to the ground before he let go … I heard her head smack the ground … I got one more swing in before he started wailing on my face. I just kept swinging at him after he had connected with my face a few times. At some point he had hit me hard against the jaw and my arm just swung back and the tire iron struck him along side the head. He had told me a while back that he was going to kill me and I honestly thought he would … As soon as he went down on the ground I didn’t think anything else than to take care of Rachel. I sat down on the ground next to where she lay and rested her head in my lap.

“Soon many of the students started coming out … I took the phone out of my pocket called 911 and told them what happened. Then we just sat and waited … I could see the bruises forming on Rachel’s throat … and tried to cover her up as best I could … with all the students coming out I didn’t want her exposed more than she already was …”

“Well Mr Hummel it sounds like this was definitely self-defense … I do want the doctor’s to check you out …” Sergeant Thompson said. “You must really love your girlfriend to go through all of this.”

“I love her more than I could have ever imagined … Last week if you had asked me I would have laughed in your face because I had thought I was … gay … but Rachel is the most important woman in my life and I would do anything for her …”

That comment made LeRoy look at Kurt and smiled “I know you would … son … Just know this that I will defend your actions to the best of my ability … and you don’t have to worry about the cost …” he said the last pointedly at Burt.

“Thank you LeRoy … Carole will be relieved as well that our son is being represented by the best Lima has to offer. She’s gone over to the hospital to be with Rachel” Burt had said to LeRoy.

Sergeant Thompson made a few notes regarding the information “I understand what you are saying Mr Hummel” he said addressing Kurt specifically “My wife’s brother married a woman who was out and out gay until she had met him and from then on out she completely changed. We lost her to cancer a few years ago but she was so bright and intelligent …” he gathered his notes “Anyway I am going to submit the findings here and get the request going for the doctor to come take a look at you. I’ll let you sit in here and discuss this.”

After the sergeant had left Burt turned and looked at Kurt “Where was your brother in all of this?”

“I think he was still in Glee Club with his girlfriend Quinn … I’m not sure why Rachel was leaving early but she was …” Kurt said quietly.

“I thought Quinn was dating that blonde haired kid with the big lips …” LeRoy said

“No … he’s dating Santana now … apparently Quinn cheated on Sam with Finn … Mercedes and Tina have been keeping me up to date with all the Glee Gossip … the one thing that both Mercedes and Tina have not told me has been updates on Rachel though … neither of them seem to like Rachel which is really stupid … She is so beautiful, talented and way smarter than the rest of them.” Kurt said silently fuming that he couldn’t be at Rachel’s side through all of this …

But he understood … he killed someone … He looked down at his hands … the blood stains were still there … even though the crime scene people had collected all the evidence and his hands had been cleaned thoroughly. He hated the bright orange jumpsuit that they made him put on as well … He just hoped that the Dalton Blazer he wore was totally trashed … because if he had it his way … now with Karofsky dead … He would go back to McKinley … 

Lima Memorial Emergency Center

When Carole Hummel walked into the room that Rachel was in she was shocked to see Puck there rather than her son … 

“Noah? What are you doing here? Where’s Finn?” Carole asked “And where is Rachel?”

“Oh Hey Mrs. H … I promised my man Kurt that I would keep an eye on his girlfriend … Finn was … er … busy with Quinn something to do with prom or some other excuse. Rachel’s gone down to get some tests run and they would only let her dad go with her … since I am not family I was told to stay here.” Puck answered as thoroughly as he could knowing that was the best way to deal with direct questioning.

“Well thank you Noah … I always tell your mother what a good boy you are …” Carole said.

“Thanks Mrs H … with as much time as Finn and I have spent together I sometimes thing that you’re my madre … not that I don’t love my ma but she’s just different to you.” Puck said giving Carole a hug.

“How is she? Rachel I mean …” Carole asked

“Well she has a lot of bruising around her neck and face … er … I didn’t see the rest of the damage cause it was all” he tilted his head downward “Down there if you know what I mean.”

“Oh no … oh the poor girl …” Carole said tearing up for the girl who had somehow gone from being the love of her son’s life to the love of her step-son’s life even though he had come out of the closet as gay the year before. “Well we are going to do all we can for her … she is part of this family … just like you are.”

Over the next hour Puck had pulled out his phone and was texting someone back and forth while Carole had been texting Burt giving him updates about Rachel’s status. By the time that Rachel came back from her tests the young girl was able to whisper rather than not say anything at all.

They had given her some medication that had reduced a bit of the swelling around her vocal cords that had occurred due to the amount of pressure that had built up from Karofsky squeezing her throat and pulling her forcibly into the back seat.

Upon seeing Carole … Rachel had cried out and turned on to her side … confusing the older woman.

“Hiram? What caused that kind of reaction … Rachel has always been happy to see me … What’s going on?” Carole asked.

“Carole … it seems that your son was not as helpful as he has lead others to believe.” Hiram looked at Puck pointedly “Why don’t you tell them what was said during practice today that caused Rachel to leave early.”

“She was still kind of shaken up about an early morning confrontation with Karofsky … at first it appreared that Finn was going to go all Wolverine on Karofsky but then Quinn started spouting that ‘David won’t hurt you … he’s a sweet kid’ type of garbage and then Mercedes was going on about what type of … activities … Kurt and Rachel were going to get up to … but she was saying it in a really mean way … Hell if it had been me I would have stormed out of there with the amount of hate that was coming off some of those guys. I wasn’t allowed to storm off after her … but I honestly thought she was safe …” Puck said really looking like he was going to start tearing up any time. “I am so sorry Mr Berry … I kinda like Rachel not in a romantic way but she’s a friend.”

The sound of Rachel’s whisper caused them all to turn to the young woman who had sat up in the bed.  
“You said we were never friends …” Rachel whispered accusingly … taking a sip of the iced water that the nurse had left at the bedside.

Puck got up and gave Rachel a hug … “I was wrong … I’m sorry you are my friend and I am so glad you are with a good guy like Hummel … There’s a lot of water under that bridge … but maybe now we can get him to come back to McKinley” Puck said with a smile.

“I would be all for that …” Rachel rasped out. “Sorry its going to take a bit for my voice to come back …” she turned and looked at Carole “Mrs Hummel I am so sorry for the way I reacted seeing you here … it just takes some time to get used to the fact that I can connect you with Kurt now too.”

“Rachel … sweetheart … I know that will take time …” coming over and giving the young woman a hug as well … 

“Noah if you want or need to go somewhere … we will all be fine … I know you promised Kurt but we’re good …” Rachel said through scratchy voice.

Puck came over and gave her a kiss on the forehead “If you or Kurt need anything you have my number … Get better … we need you if we are going to win Regionals”

“We will win Regionals when Kurt comes back …” Rachel said in the same scratchy tone.

“Of course he’ll come back to McKinley … Rachel … Kurt loves that school and he loves you …” Carole said quietly “I just got a text from Burt and he told me what happened … all of it … and he also told me how much Kurt loves you … He proved that he would do anything to protect the most important person in his life … you.”  
Rachel’s eyes teared up “Really? How is Kurt? … his beautiful face was so bruised before … before they took him away … in handcuffs.”

“You’re dad is going to represent him if needed …” Carole said “They have taken down his entire statement and now they are going to have a doctor check him out because there is a lot of bruising … as you have pointed out. I haven’t seen him yet … I came here for you.”

“We appreciate that Carole … sincerely we do … our Rachelah never needs to worry about anything … and that includes Kurt … I can see them both on Broadway now …” Hiram said.

“Burt told me about the songs that Kurt and Rachel had sung for him in your basement the other day … he said that they sounded marvellous together … they have a real gift.” Carole said.

“Oh I am sorry I missed that performance …” Hiram stated but was interrupted by Rachel.

“When can I see Kurt?” rasped Rachel.

“I’m not sure honey … it all depends on whether they are pressing charges against him and then it will be depending on the bail … Personally I think this is self-defense but it all depends on what the courts decide …” Carole said quietly.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own nor claim any other rights in the characters and other concepts created for Glee. I make no money, nor do I seek any commercial advantage from this work. As such it constitutes "Fair Use" as defined in 17 U.S.C. §107. FAIR USE " Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."  
> Glee belongs to the powers that be RIB (Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, & Brad Falchuk)  
> Author's Note: Since I started writing nearly two decades ago, I have found that my concepts of relationships is quite strange to say the very least. The majority of my writing has been in the Harry Potter world with the shipping of Harry and Hermione … obviously from canon it is what some would … have called delusional … I have since ventured into other avenues of writing with Glee … and I have fallen in love with the characters of Rachel and Kurt … so once again … I venture forth into the world of the delusional and write not about the finest friendship that has graced out screens of late … but of the true and honest love that we have seen blossom over the years …  
> Much of the timing of this story is very out of sync with the episodes and it is also VERY AU in scope … but I think I was able to get it to work … as I have gotten more reviews from the original drabbles that this originated from I have decided to post this separately rather than in connection with the rest of the NaNoWriMo work that I have started … and finally I have abandoned any 12-step program for my addiction to reviews and being a review whore and so … I beg of you … please feed my addiction …


End file.
